


One for the Round File

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014: Bonus Challenges [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mating Games: Bonus Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reports, there's an extra special file and it's Scott's turn to join that file.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Round File

**Author's Note:**

> For the first Mating Games Bonus Challenge

The latest report comes in a few months after things settle down. It's been quiet enough that Stiles is finally starting to mope while John worries. Too quiet's never good and, really, for a second, when Parrish ducks his head into the room, he holds his breath at the sight of the file.

Except then Parrish grins and hands it over.

It's enough that John starts to relax, but then he opens it and starts to read.

"Suspect is a teenage male, dark hair, tall, clad in only underwear--" he catches on, slapping the report with a groan. "Round file this one, will you?"

"Sir?" Parrish looks all innocent. "You sure that's a good idea?"

It's been a long time since John Stilinski felt like grinning, but he does now, and god it feels good. "Well, if you want to arrest Scott McCall for public indecency _in front of his mother_ , then be my guest."

The deputy's faux innocence vanishes and, with a sheepish smile, he takes the file back. "Been meaning to try out the new shredder anyway."

"Atta boy," John says, waiting until the door closes to pick up the phone.

Might as well let Melissa have some fun with this too.


End file.
